


Cookies

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: 12 Days of Kinkmas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caning, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Tony learns the hard way that No means No.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 12 Days of Kinkmas series, which I may or may not finish!

Bucky sighed as he surveyed at the spread of cookies and pastries spread across the counter. Butter tart squares were in the process of being stacked neatly in tins, decorated gingerbread lay out to dry while the frosting set. The latest batch of shortbread were fresh from the oven, too delicate to even scoop off the sheet. He’d been baking all day, in preparation for the holiday party at the Avengers compound. 

Every time he looked away or sat down at the dining room table for a short break, he caught Tony hovering in the kitchen, snatching up a cookie. Just making sure they were satisfactory for company, he’d said. At the rate Tony was stealing them, there wouldn’t be enough left for the party. He must be hoarding them down in his lab for later. Tony had also nearly knocked a tin of mincefruit pies off the counter, and that was the last straw. He had to bodily remove the man with threats of a beating, guiding him out by the arm. 

Once the last batch was out of the oven and cooling, and most of the treats were put away in tins, Bucky allowed himself to rest. He draped his apron over a kitchen chair and then wandered out to collapse into the plush armchair in the other room, angled towards the kitchen so he could keep an eye on things. His eyes drifted closed for a moment. 

They snapped open when he heard a rustling in the kitchen. He slowly got up, padding silently into the kitchen, to see that Tony was indeed piling cookies onto a plate. Striding swiftly over behind him, Bucky grabbed the smaller man by the back of his shirt and shoved him over a clean countertop, metal hand sliding up to firmly grip the back of his neck. Tony yelped, and the plate of cookies clattered to the floor nearby, shattered glass mingling with baked goods.

“Did I or did I not promise you a beating if I caught you in here again?” Bucky growled in Tony’s ear, while he reached for a wooden spoon. Tony followed his movement, and began squirming futily as he felt the spoon trace down his spine. 

“You, uh -- you sure did,” Tony squeaked when the soldier’s grip pressed him more firmly against the counter, and fell still, hands bracing on the edge. He knew there was no use denying or begging. 

Bucky hummed in satisfaction. He let the spoon rest on Tony’s backside for a few torturous seconds, before lifting it up quickly and snapping it down hard. Tony howled and writhed, a garbled mix of curse words following his shout. Bucky smiled, giving him a moment to breathe before laying down three more swats, alternating cheeks. Tony’s wailing faded to grunts and increased cursing under his breath, as he continued for a few more strikes. 

He paused, listening to the sounds of Tony’s heavy breathing. As he tensed to lift the spoon again, Tony whimpered from under him.

“Pleasedon’t.”

But it was too late, as Bucky struck him the eighth time. 

“Iwontdoitagain!” Tony pleaded in a rush, curling forward and flinching at the ninth. “I’msorry!”

Bucky raised the spoon again, frowning when half the fragile wooden utensil fell to the floor, broken in the middle. He set the splintered handle on the counter and sighed deeply. 

Tony relaxed visibly, closing his eyes, only to shriek when Bucky slapped his ass with his open palm. 

“An even ten should do it, right? Have you learned your lesson?” Bucky crooned as he massaged Tony’s sore bottom, causing him to whine and sniffle. Tony’s only response was pathetic mumbling.

“What was that?” Bucky slid an arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him upright against his chest. Tony cringed as Bucky turned him around, keeping his head tilted away as he wiped as his face. His eyes were a bit red. 

“Said ‘m sorry,” Tony mumbled when he finally glanced up. 

“For what?” Bucky prompted. 

“Stealing your cookies,” Tony said petulantly, sniffling. 

Bucky smiled, raising his right hand to stroke Tony’s hair. Tony slowly relaxed against him, allowing Bucky to hold him against his chest, rocking him gently. 

“Apology accepted. After we clean this up, you may have one more cookie, and the rest will be for tomorrow. Understood?”

Tony nodded faintly, looking over at the stacks of cookies, before he shook his head.

“Ate too many already. Feel sick.”

Bucky snorted, and released him so he could fetch a broom to clean up the glass.

“I believe they call that karma.”

Tony glared as he knelt down with the dustpan, placing the pieces of the wooden spoon in the trash as well.

“You owe me a new spoon for the one you broke on my ass!”

Bucky just laughed, and picked up a gingerbread man, biting off the head with a wide grin.


End file.
